Tired Yet?
by SandieBrody
Summary: When poor Greg doesn't sleep for four days and four nights he finally sub comes to deprivation. This story shows you the four days leading up to his fate and you may see a pattern emerging throughout. Rated T cause I'm paranoid! PLxs R&R xXxSandieBrodyxXx


**Tired Yet?**

**This story is about Greg as a Lab Tech and basically I got inspired to do one by some Fanfic I read t-day! So anyway this is probably going to be a one-shot about Greg being over worked and after sooooooooo much work he just, well... you'll just have to read to find out! Enjoy ;)**

_Tuesday 15,00 March 28 2004:_

Greg sat down on his swirly chair, Ecklie had given him overtime because he had gotten behind on his DNA analysis. Grrr sometime he hated that man, even if he was his boss. Last night he had just got home and laid down on his couch when the Lab had rang him, telling him the night-shift DNA tech was ill and had to go home and as Greg was their best (They say) he was the back-up. So he hadn't slept at all. Greg rested his head on his crossed arm when...

"Greg I have 12 hair sample you need to check with the one we found at the crime scene, thanks bye!" Sara cheerful voice sang as she chucked the evidence bag on his table and whipped out as soon as she had whipped in. 'You're awake. I hate you' He shouted back to her and looked at all the evidence she had thrown on his table, 'Oh Great' He thought, he was going to struggle to finish all this evidence even with his overtime. Greg quickly began working and didn't stop until his overtime was over...

'Finally he was done!' He screamed to himself. He was finished, done, completed and he wasn't going to do anymore...

"Gregory Sanders there has been a triple murder so I'm afraid to say your going to have to cover night-shift orders directly from Ecklie!" Came another voice and this time it was some women who ran around delivering messages from Ecklie. "But, but, bu...!" Argued Greg but she had already left his Lab. 'Great, what is it with people and leaving before I have my say?' Thought Greg, sadly.

_Wednesday 22,00 March 29 2004:_

Yet again Ecklie had come up with another excuse so Greg couldn't go home, Greg was becoming slow and tired, 'I hope I can go home in two hours time?' Wondered Greg as that was when his shift was meant to end. he tiredly carried on ploughing through endless amounts of paperwork and evidence.

It came too midnight and Greg was quite tired now so he packed his evidence in his cupboard and filed his paperwork under his deck. he stood up and turned around to see Grissom standing at the door, "I'm sorry but Ecklie has insisted that I do the yearly interviews on all the Lab Techs, if your ready can you come to my office A.S.A.P" He explained before rushing off. 'Great' Greg thought sarcastically and slowly dragged his feet towards Grissom's office.

Grissom began asking him questions as soon as he walked in. Greg started off understanding what he was saying but after about two hours he lost interest and Grissom voice was in slow-motion and echoy. When four hours were up Greg was still lost in his own thoughts when, "Greg, GREG were done you can go now!" Grissom shouted. Greg was suddenly sucked into reality and he slowly left Grissom's office feeling even more tired than before...

_Thursday 04,00 March 30 2004:_

When Greg was desperate to finally go home, but he was approached by Ecklie who immediately rushed up to him, "Gregory since you have arrived early you can get straight to work and finished your report on the triple homicide plus this new case with a mysterious murder at the casino, Chop Chop!" Ecklie grabbed Greg by the shoulder, turned him round and pushed him in his Lab. 'NO!' Screamed Greg's body protested but he pushed on.

It came to Greg shift and he had finished both the cases Ecklie had gave him yet got three more in return! This was the third day and night Greg hadn't had any sleep and he was tempted many times to quickly doze off but every time he tried to sneak off, someone came into his Lab.

Thursday night and Greg had just finished his seventh cup of Blue Hawaiian coffee. The night-shift was about to start and Greg left his Lab to clock out when Nick approached him, "Hey Greggo how are you? Leaving so soon, no, no, no your coming with me, I need your help on my case!" Nick practically dragged Greg into the Layout room. He spent the next six hours working on Nick's and finally cracked it after the twelfth cup of coffee.

_Friday 06,00 March 31 2004:_

Greg and Nick had finally finished the case and Nick left the room to get his things from his locker. Greg looked towards the door and tried to make his way over to it, his vision swan and his head hurt. After four days of no sleep, Greg could finally go home but his body decided otherwise. His knees gave way and Greg grabbed the table to steady himself but missed. He was quickly falling towards the ground, Greg twisted his body round so he could land on his back but instead his head made contact with the corner of the table. next thing Greg knew he was lying on his arm with blood pouring from his open head wound, his body wouldn't move and neither would his voice. Greg turned his body over and turned his head to looked at the open door. In front of him, was the murder weapon from the case he and Nick were working on. He picked up the stainless steel knife and with all his might he threw it and hoped he missed someone.

Luckily Nick was one his way back to the Layout room to see if Greg wasn't to go to his house to watch TV. Suddenly a steel knife came flying out of the room and lodged itself right in front of him. He turned to see a blond hair man lying on the ground, "GREG!" He shouted after running in the room and turning him over, "HELP! he shouted towards the door. Soon many Lab Techs were rushing bout calling 911 and Ecklie stood at the door watching what was going around him. 'How could this happen in my Lab' he thought, his boss wasn't going to be pleased.

_Three Hours Later:_

Nick, Sara, Warrick, Catherine, Grissom and Ecklie stood waiting in the hospital, "Family of Mr. Gregory Sanders, I'm Dr. Remy." Said a female doctor standing in the door way. "What happened?" Sara asked. "Well apart from the concussion it seem Mr. Sanders has been under alot of stress recently and using all the resources I have, I have concluded the Mr. Sanders hasn't slept for four days and four nights, why would that be?" She asked.

'It's all my fault!' Thought Ecklie going white, 'I nearly killed Gregory!'

**Well how did you like that? I have plenty more where came from! This is only a one-shot so definitely no more but poor Greg?! Anyway I am now writing my Trouble Arising story and I may add another chapter of The Hawk and his Eagle!**

**Plxs R&R like always!**

**xXxSandieBrodyxXx**


End file.
